


A Good Girl

by Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Corruption, F/F, Fem!Danzou, Fem!Kagami, Mild Smut, fem!Hiruzen, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: No one notices a good girl. Kagami wants to be noticed.Kinktober day 5!
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



> Yo, I hope you guys like corruption of the sweet and innocent and thigh riding, because that is all this is. Kagami baby has no idea what she’s getting herself into.
> 
> High School AU, but all parties are of age
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ lovely art is once again by ShyDareDevil

Kagami’s breath caught as Danzou pulled her into her lap. She bit her lip, cherry lipgloss smearing, and those golden eyes dropped to her mouth for a moment before meeting her gaze again.

“A-Are you sure this is okay?” She squirmed a bit, gasping as Danzou maneuvered her thigh to that hot place between Kagami’s legs. “Hiruzen won’t be mad?”

Danzou chuckled, leaning in close as Kagami flushed. For a moment, she thought that Danzou would kiss her, but instead she found soft lips and sharp teeth teasing her earlobe. Kagami’s hands fisted against her stockings, a shiver running down her spine.

“Not everyone is as innocent as you, _ Sweetie. _ Let me worry about Hiruzen,” Danzou whispered, her breath hot against Kagami’s ear. The attention to it had almost-ticklish tingles running over her head and neck. Kagami shivered again, pursing her lips at the way Danzou said  _ sweetie. _

It was true, though, and they both knew it.

Kagami squirmed again, her flush darkening as the friction of Danzou’s stockings against her panties sent more pleasurable tingles through her. “H-How is this going to help me with Tobirama-sensei?”

The only reason she was here right now was because Danzou said that she could help. So far, well-

Danzou’s hands settling on her thighs -in that space right between where her stockings ended and skirt began- stole Kagami’s attention and breath. Dark lashes fluttered as she chewed her lip. “Well,” Danzou started, her fingers brushing lightly over Kagami’s skin, “you want Tobirama-sensei to notice you, right?”

Kagami swallowed hard, nodding. She did want him to notice her. She wanted that more than  _ anything. _

The quirk of Danzou’s lips was somehow condescending and understanding. She moved then, shifting to rub her thigh between Kagami’s legs. “Then you need to be just as naughty as what you want from him,” she practically purred. 

Kagami whimpered as the insistent rubbing of her thigh started to feel good in ways she’d never really explored before. Be naughty? Was that what Danzou was doing? “I can be naughty!” The way her legs trembled as she finally gave into temptation and rocked against Danzou told a different story, but Kagami  _ wanted Tobirama. _

She wanted him more than she ever knew she could.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Danzou’s smirk grew, and Kagami’s flush spread down her neck and up to her ears. Those hawk eyes caught hers, and Danzou stopped moving her leg. “Go on, then.”

She wanted her to-  _ herself? _

Kagami hesitated, her knuckles starkly white against her stockings, but in the end, she wanted this too much not to do it.

Pale hands rested daintily on Danzou’s blue school blazer as Kagami used her shoulders for support. The roll of her hips was clumsy at first, but at least she was a fast learner. It was embarrassing to find herself getting wet from this, but it just felt so  _ good. _

Still, she didn’t expect Danzou’s hands on her hips, guiding her in finding a rhythm until that first, breathy moan left her lips. “That’s it,” Danzou murmured, watching with rapt attention. “You’ll have to know how to move if you want to seduce sensei.”

Kagami’s cheeks burned, her flush equally from embarrassment and pleasure. “W-What else?” Her voice was breathy, but she knew  _ this  _ wasn’t all. The pleased look Danzou gave her had her chewing her lip again.

“You’ll need to wear the right things.” Though she sounded entirely unaffected, there was pink in Danzou’s cheeks that hadn’t been there before. Her eyes were half lidded as she reached for the buttons on Kagami’s shirt and started to undo them.

Her pace faltered, breath coming faster and hands clenching against Danzou’s shoulders. Before Kagami could respond further, Danzou went on. “Your bras and panties, Sweetie, I know we have uniforms. Don’t worry, men like the uniforms anyway. Women too.” 

Danzou smirked again, and Kagami whimpered as she opened her shirt. She didn’t try to take it off, but the way her hands slid over Kagami’s skin, following the line of her little white bralette, made Kagami think that she  _ wanted  _ to.

She wasn’t the bustiest girl, but Danzou’s eyes still held an appreciative glint as she thumbed Kagami’s nipples through the soft cotton. “If this were lace, you would look even better,” Danzou purred, and Kagami squirmed against her. That rosy flush spread further down her exposed chest. There was  _ so much _ heat building up between her legs.

“I can get one,” Kagami murmured, licking her lips and watching Danzou’s golden eyes zero in on the motion. “What else?”

The look she got was downright predatory. “You want to wear something  _ he’ll _ want to take off you.”

That made sense in a way that Kagami wasn’t entirely familiar with. She worried her lip between her teeth again and nodded. Kagami didn't try to stop Danzou as her hands slipped under her skirt, though the embarrassment and heat only seemed to heighten.

The trailing of palms up her thighs, and fingertips along the edge of her panties left behind goosebumps. Kagami shuddered, squirming in Danzou’s lap again. “D-Do you-”

“Don’t you want to know what to do? What to expect?” Danzou’s golden eyes really did remind her of a hawk as she trailed her fingers down to press and run at that spot that made Kagami moan. She let out a squeak that was probably less than attractive, but Danzou looked delighted nonetheless.

“Y-Yes, I-” A soft moan caught in her throat as Danzou started to rub against that spot, the added friction from her cotton panties making her want to jump out of her  _ skin. _ “Sh-Show me.”

Danzou smirked and nodded. “I’ll teach you all you’ll need to know, Sweetie.”

* * *

Hiruzen looked up as her girlfriend entered her bedroom without knocking, her face lighting up at Danzou’s ruffled uniform.

“How did it go?” She asked, closing her textbook. Danzou dropped onto the bed next to her with a long sigh, her expression practically beaming. Hiruzen knew immediately that it went well. “Did you-”

Instead of answering, Danzou pulled a pair of blue cotton panties from her pocket and tossed them at Hiruzen. “Wouldn’t you like to know~”


End file.
